We intend to develop an online continuing medical education (CME) curriculum that will improve the ability of health professionals to manage patients suffering from domestic violence. The curriculum will considerably expand an existing prototype online CME program on this subject by adding new information on the cycle of violence, the management of batterers, and the need for a systems approach to domestic violence. The program will include downloadable resources that health professionals can use in their practice. It will also be coordinated, via hyperlinks, with law enforcement, victim shelters, and other resources in the test state (Kansas). We will evaluate this online CME program using a validated survey instrument in a randomized controlled trial of 100 practicing physicians to determine its effect on physician knowledge, beliefs and attitudes. During Phase II we will expand this program to encompass a complete curriculum in the subject and introduce resources from all other states. At that time we will compare the program against the best available educational alternatives to determine the effectiveness of Internet-based CME. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The commercial potential for online CME is outstanding. Physicians have already purchased the Company's online CME via the Internet and can be expected to purchase considerably more in the future. In addition, hospitals, HMOs and other healthcare organizations are seeking cost-effective technologies to improve care and lower costs. Effective CME programs thai can be integrated into their Internet implementation strategies will be extremely attractive to these organizations.